First Time On A Computer
by Starshipsxo
Summary: Ichigo was going to kill her. And she knew he would. IchiRuki two-shot.
1. Oops

_The Computer_

_I don't own Bleach, or Yahoo. x)_

* * *

Ichigo thought that after his half hour rant about not going on specific websites that could get her in trouble or have anything bad happen, that she'd at least be responsible with the houses computer. So, that's when he handed her the password so she could log on, and as she did she started poking at the mouse that was beside the keyboard.

She seemed truly fascinated, as she soon placed her palm over the mouse. She dragged the cursor down to the start button with Ichigo's help, and it only took five minutes for Rukia to get the hang of it. She smiled proudly and looked at Ichigo whilst saying that he could go sort out his homework. He shook his head, refusing until Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"Go, baka. Do you want a detention?"

"Well, no.."

"Then go and sort your homework out before I kick you in the private area." She said as she clearly won. She smugly smirked.

"Fine." He groaned as he got up, still nursing his bruised shin. God, her kicks were hard. Anyway, he still got up and ran to his bedroom before Rukia could do anything else that would either make him die in pain or just get pissed.

Rukia turned her attention back to the computer screen and started to drag the cursor to the thing that was called 'search bar'. She looked at the keyboard silently, trying to figure it out. She pressed the y button and quickly retreated her hand as she saw it come up on the search bar. She saw a website called yahoo. It didn't look that bad, so she clicked on the result and the website came up.

She didn't expect a bunch of windows to appear. She raised both of her eyebrows and quickly stood up, biting her lip. She knew Ichigo would kill her so she had to sort this out for herself. She blinked and pressed the x on one of the pop ups that had froze, and she smirked again before gasping. More came up. She opened her mouth to shout up to Ichigo again, but she quickly shook her head and knelt down, to turn it off, only then did she hear a buzz from the screen.

She glanced up and stared at the blue screen; she didn't know what this was either. She stood up slowly and read down the screen. When it said that the computer had crashed, she blinked and covered her mouth.

_Ichigo was going to kill her when he saw this._


	2. It's not funny!

_The Computer_

_I don't own Bleach, or Yahoo. x)_

* * *

_She glanced up and stared at the blue screen; she didn't know what this was either. She stood up slowly and read down the screen. When it said that the computer had crashed, she blinked and covered her mouth._

_Ichigo was going to kill her when he saw this._

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Ichigo couldn't help but feel that something had happened downstairs and the fact that he had heard her gasp - he had very good ears - panicked him. Maybe she clicked on something she shouldn't have accidentally? Maybe she turned the computer off by accident and couldn't turn it back on? Whatever the case was, he had to sort it out because he had a bad feeling about leaving Rukia alone.

It wasn't like he didn't have time later to do the homework, anyway. So, with that in mind he got up and rushed down the stairs, finding Rukia sitting on the sofa with a horrified look. He raised an eyebrow and slowly looked at the screen of the computer that was in the room, seeing the screen was just blue - pure blue, with white writing. And as he stepped towards her, she tensed and clenched her fist and just as a precaution, Ichigo stopped and sighed. "I don't blame you, Rukia." He said.

"Why not? I cause trouble almost everywhere I go and now I've done that to that stupid piece of shit tech..tech..no..techno..technology." She said, stuttering as she forced the word out of her mouth, voice quivering only slightly - she was scared, and he knew it.

She closed her eyes and looked down to her lap, nails scratching into her palm gently. She sighed and took a deep breath before looking up at Ichigo, mumbling. "I'm sorry." She said, getting up. "I done this, and I'm sorry." She said. It seemed like she was truly apologizing...well, that was until Ichigo started snorting and soon cracked up into a proper laugh.

"R-Rukia! D-don't make me laugh, that?! That! Don't worry about it! It will leave a virus, sure, but we can delete it when we turn it off and back on again, hopefully." Ichigo said, through his laughter. Tears filled his eyes as he laughed harder. "It's okay, really! Don't worry!"

Rukia's eyes twitched with anger, and she quickly walked to him, grabbing his t-shirt to shut him up. It didn't work, so she quickly shook him but he still laughed. She stared down at him and bit her lip, leaving one last solution.

She leant down and kissed him, catching his lips with hers. She smiled proudly as she managed to shut him up, and pulled away silently. Ichigo stared up in shock, blinking. He stayed quiet for a while, before hearing his inner hollow speak to him, with hysterics.

'**King! You look petrified! Speak, or Queenie will punch you in the privates!**' Hichigo chanted, his words echoing in his ears.

"Wow. Um.." Ichigo mumbled, looking to the side as he soon came to terms with what had just happened.

'**Oh, is that all you can say?!**' Hichigo teased, trying to cover his mouth with the evil laughs slipping out now and then. '**Oh my god, King. This day is just getting better and better.**'

Ichigo mentally slapped his snorting replica in the face.

* * *

bleh i wanted to finish it here, but there you guys go.

and ichiruki kissed hooray for you guys on this fanfiction.

ok bye now.


End file.
